Destinataire : Irène Adler
by Rosaaaa
Summary: - Suite Jeu d'Ombres. Sherlock Holmes est chez lui, il décide alors d'écrire à sa Irène, mais une surprise l'attend. Et si on changait la suite de l'histoire ?
1. La lettre

Bonsoir à tous! Je vous présente une fic (c'est ma première!) sur nos deux personnages préférés ; Sherlock Holmes et Irène Adler.

En espérant que cela vous plaise,

Rosa.

* * *

La lettre.

Cela faisait maintenant 3 mois que Sherlock avait réapparu dans le monde des vivants. Enfin, vivant, il n'avait que l'extérieur car son cœur lui était bel et bien mort. Depuis que Irène Adler, La femme, celle qu'il aimait depuis des années avait quitté ce monde. Depuis, sa vie était devenue monotone, triste, sans valeur mais il n'avait pas non plus décidé de partir à son tour. Le monde avait trop besoin de Sherlock Holmes pour qu'il le quitte. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'évader à l'aide de quelques produits illicites, fumettes et boissons (beaucoup trop) alcoolisées.

Un soir, par dépit, Holmes se mit en face de son secrétaire, tout en regardant Gladstone agonisant, en pensant que son expérience sur le nouvel anesthésiant avait vraiment bien fonctionné.

_« Je suis un génie ! »_ dit-il tout haut en souriant.

Puis son sourire s'effaça quand son regard s'arrêta sur la photo, la seule image qui lui restait d'Elle.

Il souffla, prit une feuille, et écrivit…

_Chère Irène,_

_Je ne sais pourquoi j'écris cette lettre aujourd'hui. Je sais pertinemment que vous ne pouvez être vivante, mon esprit intellectuel et cartésien me le rappelle à chaque seconde de la journée. Pourtant, je crois que j'en ai besoin. Pour faire mon deuil. Oh, j'imagine très bien le regard malicieux et ce sourire en coin que vous auriez si vous pouviez lire cette lettre « faire votre deuil Sherlock ? Je vous manque à ce point ? ». Voilà ce que vous me répondriez j'en suis certain. Mais en vérité oui, vous me manquez Irène, j'arrive à peine à me souvenir de votre parfum, de la douceur de votre peau._

_Vous êtes partie tellement rapidement… J'aurais dû vous protéger. Chaque jour, je ressens un peu plus d'amertume, de regret et de culpabilité. Bien sûr, Watson soutient que ce n'est pas de ma faute, que depuis le début Moriarty jouait avec vous mais, Adler, j'aurais préféré mourir que vous laisser vous faire tuer par cet homme._

_Alors, voilà je crois que je ne peux continuer cette lettre, de toute façon à quoi sert-elle ? Puisque à la minute où je vais l'avoir fini, je vais partir vaquer à d'autres occupations comme le catch, les enquêtes… La laissant là pour des jours, voire des semaines. Et un jour viendra où je relirais cette lettre et par honte et tristesse la jetterai dans les flammes de ma cheminée._

_Vous me manquez Irène, et je vous aimerais toujours._

_Sherlock Holmes._

Sherlock relut la lettre, une première fois, une deuxième, puis à la dixième lecture, il trouva cette lettre stupide et sans intêret. Et puis pourquoi avouer ses sentiments maintenant, alors qu'elle ne le saurait même pas ? Alors, comme il l'avait précedemment dit dans la missive, il la laissa là, sur le secrétaire, prit son manteau et partit pour trouver une enquête à résoudre ou faute d'enquête trouvée, errer quelques heures dans Londres.

Mais ce que notre Sherlock ignorait, c'était qu'en son absence, son bureau serait visité.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre! J'espere que cela vous a plu :)


	2. De retour ?

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je vous publie avec (une peu beaucoup !) de retard la suite de l'histoire...

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

L'inconnu pénétra dans la pièce. Il était habillé d'un pantalon et d'une chemise blanche, et avait revétu une veste bas de gamme, qui le rendait banale et sans intérêt. Pour compléter le tout, il avait mi un chapeau melon qui cachait son visage .

Celui-ci fit le tour de la pièce, contemplant chaque centimètre avec un grand intérêt. Il passa devant le lit défait, respirant l'odeur corporelle du détective, observa la cheminée et se dit que le lieu venait à peine d'être quitté. L'atmosphère qui y régnait était lourd. En effet, avec les odeurs et fumées de cigarettes et autres, se mélangeaient des relents d'alcool et de la nourriture gisait sur le sol. Sur la table, près du sofa, des gâteaux moisis et du thé froid attendaient d'être ramassés. Il y avait des vêtements étalés dans toute la pièce. Pourtant notre étranger s'en fichait, comme si tout cela était normal. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le bureau de Holmes, l'inconnu s'arrêta devant la photo de la femme et sourit. Puis son regard revenant sur le plan de travail, il aperçut la lettre. La prenant, dans ses mains, il la lut.

C'est en souriant, qu'il reposa la lettre quelques minutes plus tard. Notre inconnu s'assit sur le sofa, enleva son chapeau dont jaillirent de belles boucles châtain. Oui, Irène Adler était assise là, dans le bureau de son cher Sherlock, venant de lire la lettre de son amant, venant d'apprendre ses sentiments envers elle.

Elle alla chercher quelques noix que Holmes gardait précieusement même depuis sa soi-disante mort, décida qu'il était temps de disposer . Mais avant de partir, elle prit la lettre dans ses mains, et la relut. C'est en souriant qu'elle sortit, elle jeta alors un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce et dit : « tu me manques Sherlock. » puis partit en coup de vent comme elle savait le faire.

Une fois dehors et son chapeau remis, lui permettant une couverture, la jeune femme décida de rentrer dans l'appartement ou plutôt devrai-je dire la chambre qu'Adler avait « emprunté » à un de ses nombreux amants. Sur le chemin du retour, celle-ci pourtant si souvent vigilante et agile, se montra étourdie et ailleurs, comme si quelque chose l'avait chamboulé.

Arrivée à destination, dans le quartier d_'Elephant and Castle_, celle-ci s'assit sur le lit.

_« Pourquoi, pourquoi me fait-il cela maintenant ? »_

Irene avait mal au cœur. Même si elle savait pourquoi, elle ne voulait se résigner à l'avouer. Car, Irene savait qu'aujourd'hui leur amour était impossible. Elle savait que ce serait trop dangereux pour elle, pour Holmes et pour… La sortant de ses pensées, quelqu'un était en train de tambouriner à la porte.

«_ J'arrive ! _» cria Adler avec une voix d'homme. En ouvrant la porte la femme se figea.

«_ Irene ! Cela fait des semaines que je vous cherche !_

_- Edouard ? Mais que faites-vous ici ?Je..nous ne sommes plus mariés._

_- Je vous ramène chez moi ma chère, vous y serez mieux, et puis j'ai un contrat pour vous. »_

Sans lui laisser le temps de réflechir, Edouard embarqua Adler chez lui.

La nuit commencait à tomber quand Holmes rentra à Baker Street. Il était fatigué et de mauvaise humeur. Mary, la femme de Watson était vraiment insupportable quand elle s'y mettait ! Et puis son enquête ne l'avait mené à rien. Lui, Sherlock Holmes n'avait rien trouvé !

«_ Madame Hudson, je suis rentré, apportez-moi mon repas là-haut, j'ai faim ! Et tout de suite ! _»

En montant les escaliers, Sherlock fut pétrifié.

«_ non c'est impossible…_ »

Un parfum qu'il connaissait trop bien embaumait le couloir. En rentrant dans sa chambre, le parfum parisien de la femme était toujours là.

Holmes en eut alors la certitude, quelqu'un était venu ici, et se faisait passer pour Irène Adler.

* * *

Voilààààà ! Je suis désolée c'est un peu court mais j'ai pas vraiment le temps en ce moment :)

A plus tard, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit positif ou non !

Rosa


	3. Réflexions

Bonsoir tout le monde. S'il vous plait, un peu d'indulgence; mais si vous m'en voulez je l'assume... J'ai un peu beaucoup de retard, ce chapitre n'est pas très long en plus et j'en suis pas satisfaite. Mais je vous laisse à votre lecture, et je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça fait très plaisir.

Ce chapitre est pour **BB chou**...

* * *

Watson marchait dans les rues de Londres, ou plutôt divaguait, perdu dans ses pensées. Cette agitation chez ce cher Holmes le perturbait. En effet, Holmes n'avait réapparu que 3 mois plus tôt après une très longue absence où son meilleur ami le croyait mort. Watson avait vécu les pires moments de sa vie. Certes, il y avait Mary mais sans Sherlock le quotidien restait monotone et froid, sans grand intérêt. C'est pourquoi à son retour, il avait ressenti une joie immense comme si sa vie reprenait tout son sens. Mais Watson avait bien vite déchanté son ami n'était plus le même. Bien sûr, Sherlock avait toujours été lunatique et même assez bipolaire mais cette fois-ci il était sur que ce n'était pas qu'une crise passagère. Il s'agissait d'une douleur plus profonde et plus lourde que Holmes tentait de cacher tant bien que mal malgré tout. Le médecin savait quelle était la chose qui le rendait si déprimé ou plutôt qui le rendait ainsi. Irene Adler avait tout bousculé chez son ami son cœur, sa vie, son âme. Mais si il voulait montrer une attitude détachée, c'était impossible qu'il ne ressente rien. A sa mort, il n'avait rien montré et n'avait eu aucune réaction. Peu de gens connaissaient leur idylle. Même Mary une fois lui avait demandé qui était le femme sur le portrait que Holmes avait dans sa chambre, ou plutôt son bureau, ou peut-être son laboratoire ? Enfin bref. Watson n'avait même pas su quoi lui répondre… Sa femme ? Sa maîtresse ? Son plus grand ennemi ? La femme de sa vie ? Son âme sœur ? Alors il avait juste dis qu'elle n'était personne. Enfin personne, quelle réponse idiote ! –avait-il pensé ensuite.

C'est donc ce qui tracassait notre médecin en ce matin du mois de mars. Qui était la personne qui, en plus de s'introduire à Baker Street, osait porter le parfum parisien de la belle Irene en guise de provocation ? Au moins, pensait-il, cela redonnerai de quoi réfléchir à Holmes pendant quelques temps, et il ne viendrait plus les embêter Mary et lui dans leur nid d'intimité. C'est ainsi qu'il continua sa route, dans ses pensées, sans savoir une seconde que l'homme qui le suivait depuis se sortie de chez le libraire n'avait pas vraiment de bonnes intentions.

_Au même moment, dans le nord de la France._

Edouard Morin était un aristocrate français très respecté à Paris, et surtout très riche. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle Irene Adler avait décidé de l'épouser 2 ans avant même la seule et unique raison. De plus, il l'avait longtemps caché en France alors qu'elle était recherché par Moriarty qui, étonné et furieux qu'elle ne soit pas morte, avait payé un tueur à gage pour s'assurer que Adler ne vienne plus troubler ses affaires. C'est donc quand elle appris que le Professeur Moriarty et que le célèbre Sherlock Holmes étaient tous les deux morts, qu'elle décida qu'il était temps de l'épouser. Il avait tout accepté chez elle, ainsi que cette lourde responsabilité é, ou peut-être cette erreur ?, qui pesait déjà sur elle. I avait pris soin d'elle, il s'en était occupé comme une reine c'est pourquoi Irene avait été indulgente avec lui quand elle l'avait quitté 1000 francs de bijoux et on avait évité un meurtre. Étonnamment à son habitude, la femme avait eu de l'indulgence et de la pitié pour cet homme trop seul et trop gentil avec les gens. C'est donc avec étonnement qu'elle avait ouvert à Edouard le soir de sa visite chez Holmes. Surtout qu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait un contrat pour elle et qu'il les avaient emmenées chez lui à Caen.

Et elle était là dans sa chambre, à faire les cents pas, se demandant pourquoi elle était ici, se demandant ce qu'elles allaient devenir, se haïssant de ne pas se comporter comme elle l'aurait fait 1 an auparavant, de paraître si faible et surtout repensant à sa visite chez Holmes. Quelle avait été sa réaction en arrivant chez lui et remarquant surement que son bureau avait été visité ? Quelle avait été sa réaction en humant son parfum ? Il lui manquait terriblement, et secrètement elle rêvait de lui la nuit. Elle pensait à son visage, à son regard dédaigneux, à son sourire, à ses lèvres et ses baisers ainsi qu'à…

« _Irène ? C'est moi, Edouard, je vous dérange ?_ frappa son ex-mari à la porte.

Comme si je savais pas que c'était lui…

_-Non vous ne me dérangez pas, je… réfléchissais. Vous pouvez entrer._

_-Excusez-moi mais je venais vous prévenir que le diner sera servi dans une trentaine de minutes. Et je compte sur ce moment pour vous exposer mes plans._

_-Bien, je serais devant la salle à manger à 20h tapantes. Maintenant, j'aimerais me changer et m'occuper de.._

_-Très bien, à tout de suite alors._

Et il sortit, la laissant là seule et bouche bée. Elle detestait qu'on la traite comme ça.

A 20h comme prévu, elle se rendit devant la porte de la salle à manger, Edouard arriva sur ses talons et la fit rentrer avec un sourire. Adler lui rendit son sourire et rentra. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est quand sortant de la salle à manger, une heure plus tard, sa vie, son monde, tout aurait pris des tournures bien difficiles à imaginer.

* * *

Et voilà :). J'erspère que vous commencez à vous poser quelques questions et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos suppositions.

Bien à vous, _Rosa._


	4. Mais où est Watson ?

Bonsoir à tous, c'est très en retard que je publie ce quatrième chapitre de ma fic, se concentrant sur notre bon vieux Watson.

J'espère que cela va vous plaire et** merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir.**

* * *

Sherlock Holmes n'était pas un homme comme les autres. Mais ça tout le monde le sait. Il était plus intelligent, plus doué, plus sûr de lui que tous les autres. Mais ça aussi tout le monde le sait. Ce que peu de gens savent, c'est que souvent dans des moments de détresse, il lui arrivait de douter de lui. Bien sur, jamais il n'aurait avoué cette infime partie médiocre de sa personnalité. Pourtant ce soir là, notre ami était dans un de ces moments. Seul, dans son fauteuil, regardant (encore) Gladstone agonisant, il avait peur. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait pouvoir découvrir sur Elle. En effet, après des semaines de recherches, il n'avait rien trouvé sur une certaine Adler mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander qui était la femme qui avait pu s'introduire dans son bureau et en plus avoir la prétention et l'audace de porter le parfum d'Irene. Que cherchait-elle ? Quel message voulait-elle faire passer ? Et si Irene avait eu de la famille ? C'est vrai, il ne lui avait jamais demandé. Un jour, dans un des rares moments d'intimité, elle lui avait raconté son enfance. Une enfance heureuse, dans une famille modeste. Elle lui avait raconté comment elle s'était mise à voler et à arnaquer les gens grâce à son charme et ses mensonges. Elle lui avait donné ses méthodes et lui avait divulgé ses craintes envers les hommes, ses peurs de se faire battre comme lorsque qu'elle était enfant, ses peurs de tomber amoureuse. Mais jamais lors de leurs rendez-vous elle n'avait sû si sa Irene avait eu des frères et sœurs. Cette interrogation lui remit du baume au cœur et lui remonta quelques secondes le moral (pas assez bien sûr pour l'empêcher de se droguer !). Il décida donc se faire une petite piqure pour oublier le temps d'une nuit, cette douleur au niveau de la poitrine qui lui faisait si mal et surtout si peur. En allant chercher ses produits, il tomba sur une note que son ami lui avait laissé « Je ne sais pas ce que vous mijotez encore mais prenez soin de vous Holmes. John W. » Holmes s'inquiétait pour Watson. Cela faisait bien une semaine que son ami ne lui avait donné signe de vie et même si Mary lui prenait toutes ses journées et accaparait l'attention de son ami, ce n'était pas à son habitude de ne donner aucune nouvelle. A moins que sa maudite femme lui ai dit de couper les ponts une bonne fois pour toute. Non, ce n'est tout de même pas possible, Mrs Watson n'est pas dingue, idiote et égoïste à ce point…Quoi que. De toute façon, si John ne donnait pas de nouvelles avant dimanche, c'est à dire dans deux jours, Holmes débarquerait chez eux, une bouteille de vin, non de whisky c'est plus drôle, le journal du jour et une enquête en cours à la main, dans le but de faire réagir son ami. En parlant d'enquêtes, notre détective s'ennuyait ses temps-ci. Les seules enquêtes que cet idiot de Lestrade lui avait donné étaient soit des histoires de vols de pains dans une boulangerie, ou de détournements de fonds par des petits artisans d'Oxford Street. Mais quel empoté celui-là, on se demande comment un homme comme lui à pu rentrer à Scotland Yard. C'était très mal connaitre Holmes que de lui donner des enquêtes pareilles. Mais il savait que Lestrade avait fait exprès pour lui éviter les désagréments que travailler avec Holmes impliquaient et surtout pour éviter qu'il ne soit obligé de frapper au 221b Baker Street en hurlant « Holmes ouvrez ! Il faut qu'on parle de votre attitude ou vous finirez en prison ! ». Il détestait Holmes. Ou non, il détestait sa façon de résoudre des affaires en quelques minutes sans même avoir vu la scène ou le cadavre quand il s'agissait de meurtre, alors que la police ramait pour trouver des preuves depuis des semaines. Il détestait son regard hautain et sa façon très…Holmes de lui hurler : « Lestrade, vous êtes vraiment un incompétent dans votre domaine, il y a vraiment des idiots à Scotland Yard ! ». Il détestait la manière dont le Dr Watson le regardait lorsque Holmes avait encore fait une idiotie. Il détestait comment Holmes faisait mine de ne pas avoir pu résoudre une histoire quand il s'agissait de la criminelle, voleuse, arnaqueuse, manipulatrice et talentueuse Irène Adler, cette harpie qui n'avait de pitié que pour le détective, et encore. Mais non, Lestrade avait beau détester la plupart des attitudes de Holmes, maudire la plupart de ses manies, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'admiration pour cet homme si particulier, si différent des autres, qui luttait contre le monde entier, un monde qu'il s'était mi à dos par son orgueil et son narcissisme. En fait, l'inspecteur Lestrade s'en voulait à lui-même de n'avoir pû comme l'avait réussi John Watson, devenir un des uniques amis de Sherlock Holmes. Mais revenons à Holmes, qui resté dans son fauteuil, méditait, ou peut-être était-il simplement sous l'effet de la drogue vu qu'il commençait à voir Madame Hudson à cheval sur des éléphants roses, quand on frappa à la porte. Bien que drogué, mais ayant l'habitude, Holmes eut la décence d'esprit de répondre à la personne qui attendait devant la porte.

«_ Allez vous faire voir, qui que soit, partez, je ne veux voir personne !_ » hurla-t-il toujours aussi amical.

_-Monsieur Holmes c'est Madame Hudson, la femme de John est ici, vous savez Mary Watson,_ lui répondit la maîtresse des lieux.

Sherlock se redressa d'un coup. Que faisait Mary ici ? Pourquoi venait-elle le voir, elle qui le détestait ?

Sortant de sa chambre d'un pas décidé, il s'adressa à Madame Hudson, qui le regardait, consternée

_« Femme, rangez ma chambre._ »

-_Je ne suis pas votre bonne Sherlock Holmes, si vous voulez qu'on prenne soin de vous, prenez un femme, même si elle ne resterait qu'une heure ici, vu votre caractère !_

Holmes la regarda descendre en soufflant et s'empêchant de répliquer, de toute façon, elle était trop idiote pour lui, elle ne comprenait jamais rien.

A peine arrivé dans le salon, Mary se jeta sur lui.

_« Holmes ! Dites moi que vous avez des nouvelles de John, je suis tellement inquiète !_

-_Pourquoi en aurais-je ? Ca fait une semaine qu'il ne m'a pas adressé un mot_, répondit Sherlock d'un ton froid.

-_Oh mon dieu…_ commença Mary en blanchissant.

-_Et bien expliquez vous, peut-être arriverai-je à vous aider ensuite._

-_Je.. Il est parti il y a une semaine chercher un livre pour son cabinet à la librairie près de chez nous. C'était vendredi dernier vers 18h. Vers 23h je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles et je commençais à m'inquiéter mais, j'ai pensé qu'il serait avec vous comme souvent. Alors, je me suis couchée et j'ai attendu. Le lendemain, ma femme de chambre est arrivé me disant qu'un homme avait laissé un mot pour moi. J'ai tout de suite pensé que c'était John qui me prévenait que vous aviez une affaire et qu'il risquait de s'absenter quelques heures ou même quelques jours pour vous suivre, je n'ai donc pas été surprise en lisant le contenu du billet bien qu'étonnée de sa froideur._

-_Et que disait-il ?_ demanda Holmes

-_Ne me coupez pas et laissez moi finir, je vous prie. Le mot disait : « Mary, je dois partir, une affaire urgente m'attend en France, je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai. John. » J'en ai donc déduit que vous ne rentreriez pas avant des semaines tous les deux comme vous l'avez déjà fait auparavant. Pourtant, il y a deux jours, alors que je revenais du marché, je suis passée devant chez vous et comprenez mon étonnement quand je vous ai aperçu comme à votre habitude, divaguant, seul. C'est donc, très rapidement que je suis rentrée chez moi attendre mon époux, mais après des heures d'attente, aucune nouvelle. Alors Holmes, vous devez m'aider, je crois que John s'est fait enlevé._ »

Mais Mary n'avait pas besoin de le dire à Holmes car celui-ci en était aussi persuadé qu'elle, il était arrivé quelque chose à son ami et il devait découvrir quoi.

Cela faisait maintenant des heures que John Watson était à l'intérieur de ce fiacre, deux revolvers pointés sur lui, il avait même demandé s'il pouvait lire, mais on lui avait refusé. Il ne savait dans quel ville on l'emmenait, qui l'avait kidnappé, ou encore pourquoi l'avait-on fait. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Il se souvenait avoir été à la libraire vendredi dernier pour acheter le dernier exemplaire paru en médecine « Le corps humain et médecine nouvelle », puis sur le chemin du retour, il avait senti un objet frappant lui frappant le dessus du crâne, et puis plus rien pendant une journée. Il s'était réveillé dans un train de marchandises et lorsqu'il avait demandé de l'eau à un homme qui, toutes les heures venait s'assurer que le captif ne s'était pas enfui, il avait eu droit à un « Ferme-là ! » en français. Il en avait donc déduit qu'il serait emmené en France. Après quelques heures du voyage qui lui avaient paru une éternité, ses ravisseurs l'avait fait sortir sans ménagement et il s'était retrouvé dans un ferry en partance de Plymouth, et en direction de Calais, avait-il lû sur le panneau d'affichage avant qu'on ne lui bande les yeux. La traversée avait été relativement rapide, ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il dormait, car quand il se réveilla il était dans ce fameux fiacre en présence de deux hommes baraqués. Pourtant, John était loin d'avoir peur. Bizarrement, il s'inquiétait plus de savoir dans quel état devait se trouver Mary en ce moment, et comment allait être la reaction de Holmes en apprenant sa disparition. Il esperait quand meme que son ami et sa chère épouse avaient commencé à effectuer des recherches sur sa mystérieuse disparition. Ce qui intriguait le plus le docteur était de savoir pourquoi on l'avait kidnappé lui. D'accord, il avait longtemps été impliqué dans toutes les histoires et scandales qui impliquait Sherlock, mais aujourd'hui il était un médecin honnête et sans histoire (ou presque) qui vivait une vie tout à fait tranquille avec la femme de sa vie. Ce qui le perturbait aussi c'est qu'on l'ait emmené en France. En effet, après y avoir longuement réflechi, il lui avait été impossible de déceler le moindre indice sur la personne qui l'avait enlevé, surtout qu'il ne connaissait vraiment personne en France. Toujours dans ses pensées, notre médecin ne remarqua pas que la voiture s'était arrêtée et que des hommes dehors discutait de la situation.

« _Monsieur Watson ?_ demanda un homme dans un anglais parfait, _pourriez-vous me suivre, je vais vous emmener voir votre hôte, je pense qu'il vous apportera toutes les réponses dont vous aurez besoin._

_-Je…_

-_Ne dites rien s'il vous plait, attendez d'être rentré, il faut que vous soyez discret. _»

Etre discret, trèèèès facile lorsque cela fait plus d'une semaine que vous avez été enlevé sans explication. Mais John, grâce à son calme habituel, ne répliqua pas et suivit l'homme jusqu'à une demeure magnifique. Le charme à la française avait du bon tout de même. Celui-ci le conduisit jusqu'à une anti-chambre où les parures bleues et les fauteuils vieillis donnait une ambiance lugubre à la pièce. Il lui dit de patienter et il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car seulement quelques minutes après s'être assis, un homme vint le chercher pour rencontrer le propriétaire des lieux.

« _Monsieur Holmes, enfin ! s'adressa à lui un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, je vous attendais ! _»

* * *

Bon, je sais, je vous laisse encore sur votre fin... Mais je compte sur vous pour avoir votre avis.

A très bientôt, Rosa.


End file.
